


Will has a language kink

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico speaks Italian, a little dirty talk, but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ten minute drabble based off this tumblr post:</p><p>http://athenasravenclaw.tumblr.com/post/101534027450/someone-just-write-a-solangelo-fic-with-nico</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will has a language kink

**Author's Note:**

> The Italian is in italics (lmao) because it's 3:30am and I'm tired.

It started out innocent. Well, sort of innocent, Nico amends, as he watches the pretty blush spreading across Will’s cheeks. It started about a week ago, when Nico had taken Will to a little quaint Italian restaurant for their date night. The waiter that served them was Italian so Nico, wanting to practice what little he remembered, ordered for them in his mothertongue. It was then he noticed Will’s reaction to his native language. He was staring at Nico, biting his lip slightly, cheeks tinged red.

**_"You like me speaking Italian?”_ ** Nico had asked him, immensely enjoying Will’s flustered state.

“I don’t speak Italian” Will reminded him “You’re gonna have to stick to English.”  

“I asked if you liked me speaking Italian.”

“Oh.” Will blushed even harder, “I guess I do.”

**  
  
**

* * *

 

**  
**

Over the week that followed, Nico got into a routine of speaking Italian to Will as much as he could get away with. He couldn’t help it, his boyfriend’s reaction was just too...pleasant for him not to.

Like he said, it started off innocent, but as the week went on, Nico found himself saying things a lot _less_ innocent. Not that Will knew, of course. After having to ask Nico to translate for the tenth time, he sort of gave up on trying to understand.

And that brought them to here and now, sitting on the dock, under the stars.

_**“Have I told you how much I love you hands?”**_ Nico asks, demonstrating his point by taking hold of the blondes hands. " _ **I love it when you touch me with them.”**_

Will was looking down at their entwined fingers, a confused expression on his face.

_**"I love it when these fingers are inside me.”**  _He tried to keep his voice as casual as possible, so as not to arouse suspicion. _ **“Do you want to know what I would do? If we were in my cabin right now?”**_ He leans down to kiss Will’s hands. **_“I would push you down on my bed, and ride you so hard you’d see stars for a week.”_   **Nico  smirks at the very enticing mental image.

And then Will starts giggling.

“What are you laughing at?” Nico asks in English, confused at the sudden outburst. Will fidgets a bit with their joined hands, smiling nervously.

“I sort of asked Lou Ellen to cook me up a potion to help me understand Italian.”

Nico blinks. “You mean you’ve been able to understand what I’ve been saying this whole time?!” Embarrassment floods Nico’s face, and he tries to tug his hands out of Will’s grasp.

“It was only today.” Will reassures him, “And...I happen to like what you were saying just now.”

Nico stops trying to resist, looking at his boyfriend wearily. _**“Really?”**_

Will answers with a wicked smirk, one that he usually reserves for the bedroom.

Nico immediately make the wise decision to shadow travel them to his cabin, before Will pounces on him.

 **  
** Nico practices _a lot_ of Italian that night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love :D


End file.
